Five Night's at Freddys - The Bite of '87
Die Tatsache, dass Eltern manchmal nur das Beste und Schönste für ihre Kinder wollen, ist nicht immer gut. Manchmal geht es nämlich nach hinten los... Es war eine wunderbare Familie. Wie sie immer jeden Samstag durch die Stadt spazierten und einkauften. Die Mutter schlank, grazil, vielleicht Mitte 30. Der Vater groß, gut aussehend, nicht sehr alt. Und der Sohn. Seine Eltern nennen ihn 'Mike'. Er ist gerade mal 10 Jahre alt und dennoch ein braver, aufgeweckter Junge. Die drei bildeten eine wunderbare Familie, das, was man eigentlich nur im Bilderbuch finden könnte. "Mama? Können wir heute mal da hin gehen?" Mike streckte seinen dünnen Arm aus und deutete auf eine Pizzeria am Ende der Häuserfassade. Seine Mutter kniff die Augen zusammen und las 'Freddy Fazbears Pizza'. "Hmm, klingt eigentlich ziemlich interressant. Was meinst du?" Sie wandte sich zu ihrem Mann. Er hob die Schultern. "Wenn Mike da gerne hin möchte, wieso nicht." Die drei machten sich mit fröhlichen Gedanken auf den Weg zum Laden. Drinnen war es, im Gegensatz zu dem herbstlichen Wetter draußen, ziemlich warm. "Schön hier.", sagte seine Mutter. "Schaut mal da, die Robotertiere! Wie süß!", sagte Mike aufgeregt. Seine Eltern schauten in seine Richtung und sahen 3 Animatronics auf einer Bühne. Ein Bär namens 'Freddy', ein Huhn namens 'Chica' und ein Hase namens 'Bonnie'. Freddy hielt ein Mikrophon in der Hand, Bonnie eine rote Gitarre und Chica ein Cupcake. Sie sangen fröhliche Kinderlieder. Als 4. Tier stand noch ein Fuchs namens 'Foxy', etwas abseits auf einer Einzelbühne, die auch "Pirate Cove" genannt wurde, mit lilanen Vorhängen. Vor mehreren Tagen war der Fuchs noch deaktiviert da er defekt war, und vor seiner Bühne ein Schild aufgestellt war, auf dem stand 'Out of Order' Mike sah wie mehrer Leute das Schild weg taten und mit ihren Werkzeugkisten den Laden verliesen. Der Fuchs wurde wieder aktiviert. Anscheinend wurde er repariert. "Darf ich zu dem Fuchs? Bitte!" fragte Mike. "Natürlich. Dann suchen wir schonmal ein Tisch" seufzte Mutter. Aufgeregt rannte er zur Pirate Cove, in dem der Piraten Fuchs stand. Er hatte eine Augenklappe und eine Hakenhand. Mike musterte den Fuchs begeistert an. Er war echt groß, und hatte lange, spitze Zähne. Er erzählte gerade von seinen abenteuerlichen Geschichten auf dem Ozean. "Arrgh, seh ich da etwa ein neues Gesicht in der Crew?" fragte der Fuchs und sah zu Mike. Er zuckte zusammen und sah in die gelben, leuchtenden Augen des Fuchses. Zögerlich stammelte er "Ehmm.. Ja. I-ich heiße Mike." "Das ist ein toller Name, Pirat! Komm her zum alten Foxy, und sei mein Steuermann." foderte der Pirat ihn auf. Mike grinste, und zog sich vollständig auf die Bühne. Als der Kellner sich umdrehte und den kleinen Jungen auf der Bühne sah, erschrak er sich und murmelte "Oh Verdammt..." Er zog sein Funkgerät aus der Tasche und sagte "Schon wieder ein Kind auf der Bühne." "Brauchst du Hilfe?" kam es als Antwort. "Nein, ich mach das schon" antwortete er zurück und bekam ein "Roger". Er lief zur Pirate Cove und sagte zum Jungen "Hey Kleiner, geh bitte von der Bühne runter, es ist gefährlich!" Mike schaute den Kellner fragwürdig an und meinte "Aber Foxy hat gesagt ich darf." "Nein, bitte komm da runter." Wiederholte der Kellner. Mike wunderte sich warum der Kellner zu ihm sagte, er dürfe nicht auf die Bühne. Aber Foxy hat es ihm doch erlaubt? Mike wendete sich wieder dem Fuchs zu und fragte ihn "Ähmm.. soll ich jetzt wieder runter oder nicht?" "Nein. Bleib. Hier. Beim. Alten. Foxy." sagte der Fuchs langsam und mit emotionsloser Stimme. Mike war verwirrt und bekam Angst vor Foxy. Plötzlich sprühten Funken aus dem Roboter und Mike wusste vor Schreck nicht was er jetzt machen soll. Foxy's Augen wurden aufeinmal schwarz, mit kleinen, weiß leuchtenden, Pupillen. Er riss mit einem quietschenden Geräusch sein Maul auf und starrte Mike an. Bevor Mike noch realisieren konnte was gerade passiert, war es zu spät. Foxy biss mit voller Wucht in den Kopf des Jungen. Der Schrei hallte durch den ganzen Laden. Alle sahen fassungslos in die Richtung des Fuchses. Der Kellner sagte "Oh.. Mein.. Gott.." und lies sein Teller fallen. Man sah den Jungen nur noch mit Blut überdeckt.. Sofort wurden alle Animatronics ausgeschalten. Alle Gäste rannten schreiend aus der Pizzaria. Nurnoch die Eltern waren drinnen und konnten sich vor Schreck nicht bewegen. Sie sahen wie Mike auf dem blutigen Boden lag. Foxy stand mit schiefem Kopf und einem ausgeränktem Kiefer da. Trotz dass die Animatronics ausgeschalten waren, sprühten aus dem Fuchs immernoch Funken. Wenige Minuten später traf die Polizei ein. Freddy Fezbears Pizza wurde für immer geschlossen... Kategorie:Schockierendes Ende Kategorie:Kurz Kategorie:Videospiele Kategorie:Tod Kategorie:Mord